Forever and Always
by RememberThatDay
Summary: I never knew what pain was until he left me. Now it burned a hole through my chest and branded me forever. Yet as Draco stood here I couldn't help but love him. Jacob growled under his breath as his frame quivered. Who do I chose? Draco or Jacob? OCX?
1. Preface

Forever and Always

_I had always known that Draco had loved me... I just didn't realize how much... _

**My latest story. I'm such a procrastinator! I'm trying to do this story as well as trying to update my first one! (If you like this pairing then please read **_**Eternity of Magic**_**.) Filled with romance, anguish, friendship and my favourite... Drama! If you haven't already noticed I have a passion for Twilight and Harry Potter crossovers. Wasn't meant to be a crossover though. Was originally named **_**Wishes do come true**_** but I thought that sounded too clichéd. This would have to be the most dramatic story I've written. Post BD, after DH **

**Anyway please read on then review!!! Starts from Samantha's POV. Set in places in NZ but mostly Auckland areas. Loud 'n' Proud 4 EVA...... **

**CAUTION: Contains suicide attempts, lemon, and other stuff too.**

Preface

He stared at me with gray, unseeing eyes; like he didn't want to believe it.

"Draco please." I whispered desperately, he couldn't just shut me out like this. None of this was his fault at all. I didn't mind being damned for all eternity.

"No Samantha. I can't be with you. I'm not safe enough for you. People are out there right now hunting me, and even worst they've recruited some new friends. I'm too d for you". He said darkly as he stared into the depths of my condemned soul, a look of grief and disbelief clear upon his pale face. My eyes swelled with invisible tears that I could not cry. My un-beating heart was filled with pain that was even greater than when I was bitten. I felt as though my heart was shredded into a billion pieces then chewed up by a dog.

"Draco please, don't do this. You are like the air I need to breath; I refuse to live without you, I cannot live without you. Not this time round. " I whispered against the agony. He looked behind him into the rapidly setting sun as though he couldn't stand to look me directly in the eye anymore.

"Well you don't need air anymore and you don't need me either." He mumbled his voice heavy with despair. And with that he walked into the growing darkness, leaving me crumbling to pieces in his wake.

"I love you Draco." I whispered silently to no one as I grovelled upon the hard floor and fell into a forced, soundless slumber.


	2. Enough is Enough

Enough is enough

I watched the blood flow freely from my left wrist, twisted thoughts filling my mind. I had had enough. Enough of being abused, physically and mentally, from **them**. I hated them both. I hoped they burned in hell. No, I hope they get sent somewhere else, because I'm going to hell. The blade lay gleaming in the palm of my right hand, which too had blood pooling around it onto the ugly carpet. My head lolled upwards and I prayed that she wouldn't find me here. The light bulb seemed very intense. The feeling in my arm was slowly draining away, like a plug being pulled out of a tub full of water. As I gazed up into the yellow light I felt myself drifting away. I was going to bleed to death. I wanted to bleed to death. Death is the only escape. My life just didn't seem worth living.

I felt the bracelet on my wrist was becoming strangely warm. Draco had given it to me. Draco...... If I only I could see his lovely, pale face again. See his devilish good looks, his award-winning grin, and his soft, platinum blonde hair. I would die to see them one more time. Just once. What had Draco told me? _"When the bracelet glows bright blue that means I am close. The deeper the colour the farther I am from you .When it glows red that means I am thinking about you"_. But I couldn't stop now. I had told him what I was going to do in my last letter that I had sent just a few days ago.

They called my name. Like they gave a damn about me, they just cared about the money they were paid to care for me. When I gradually fell unconscious from the amount of blood I had lost, I saw a light at the end of a dim, narrow tunnel. It beckoned to me, welcoming me with open arms. My wonderful exit. I unhurriedly walked forward. I know people say "don't go into the light" but I wanted to go into it. I was nearing the luminous ball. Almost there. I outstretched a slender arm, fingers almost touching the end of my worries....then.... I was suddenly shocked back onto earth. My dark eyes flung open to a new light. An extremely bright, bluish beam like the ones in hospitals or dentists.

"She's coming around" I heard a thankful voice say. I was just aware that I was in a undersized room. It had that smell of antiseptic and anaesthetic. I was lying on one of those uncomfortable hospital beds, with the thin mattress that squeaked when you moved. God, I was the local hospital. I absolutely hated hospitals. Especially this one in particular. This wouldn't be the first time I was in here for self-harm. They practically knew my details off by heart by now. My eyes swivelled around the room, taking in the scene. A few posters of disease awareness covered the off-white walls. A large window took up half of the right wall. One of those machines I had never learnt the name of was beeping that annoying beeping sound, indicating that my heart was beating. My awful mother was leaning against my burly step-father Tom, bloodshot eyes and all, with a worried expression on her face. Tom's ugly face was set into its normal, hard, sneer. I wished they would both leave. Neither of them cared. I was sure there was a hint of disappointment hidden deep in my mother's features.

A doctor and two nurses were standing opposite my mother and Tom. The doctor held up two of those revivers in each hand. He and the nurses looked very relieved. At least some people cared about whether I live or not. I recognized one of the nurses and she gave me a weary smile. I tried to prop myself up but then both of the nurses rushed over and tried to gently hold me down.

"What is this?!" I demanded angrily, struggling against them.

"We have to take precautions Samantha," the doctor informed me.

"You have tried to harm yourself too many times." He went on. I glanced heatedly at my horrible mother.

"I will not stay here!" I said loudly, staring deep into the cold hearted core of her bloodshot eyes. It was their fault that I was in here; they made my life so miserable. Tom was the one who beat me senselessly for no reason at all, forcing me to stay at home with all my bruises and cuts. Sometimes it would be weeks before I could go back to school. My mother was no better, standing by watching it all without a single objection. She would just continue to drink and drink and drink in the kitchen while I got punched up before her bloodshot eyes. She wouldn't call the police; she was too scared of Tom to do anything. So I went emo about two years or so ago. I would cut myself regularly. Sometimes small cuts, others long scars. Most of the time Tom found me hiding in the bathroom or my bedroom, beat me while I was bleeding, then tell my mother to clean it up. A few times she would keep it to herself, even if I was bleeding uncontrollably. The first time I had to go into hospital was about three times after my first cut. Then it was off to the school counsellor. I have no friends to comfort me, no other family that I knew of, so the school shrinks were like my only reassurance. Whenever I miss school Mrs. Colin's, the nice, old, school therapist would mail my work to me, and I'd mail it back to the school once I had done it.

I wouldn't think of myself as a super smart nerd (at most subjects) or even a dumb blonde (no offence to blondes intended), I was okay at maths and history and other subjects; I was brilliant at scientific matters and the study of the human anatomy but I didn't really enjoy it the way I enjoy English. I loved writing and reading so English was my favourite class. It wasn't the fact that I was the best in the class for it (on the days that I wasn't absent) it was the fact that it just came natural to me, I think that was the result of reading so much. Whenever I wasn't cutting myself or having suicidal thoughts, I would read. I could make up stories on the spot. I kinda ran away with my imagination. You name it, I've read it. It completely pisses Tom off when I read. He'd be yelling my name and I'd just zone out. Then he'd do the expected routine of beating me mercilessly. Just thinking about it brought unanticipated tears to my eyes. I unexpectedly burst into tears. They cascaded down my naturally tanned cheeks like waterfalls. Everyone was totally stunned, including mother and Tom; it was probably because I never cry. At all. I hadn't cried since my father died, three years ago to the day. We had lived a pretty good life, dad worked as a mechanic, and mother was a waitress at the local restaurant of our very small town. We weren't rich but we weren't poor either. At least we had a roof over our head and food on our table. My mother was Maori, and my father was from America somewhere. After dad died things started going downhill for us. Mother was a total wreck. She began to drink. And drink. And drink. She didn't go to work, cook dinner or do anything at all. Except for drink. I had to step up to the plate and do everything on my own. In some way that's done alot for me over these last couple of years. I've grown to be independent and not expect things to be done for me. If I don't make my own food I starve (which happened very often). If I don't wash my own washing I continue to wear the same dirty clothes. At least I didn't turn to a life of crime or prostitution. Well... at least the prostitution. Sure I knew how to hotwire a car at the age of four. And pick a lock too. It wasn't like I used my "talents" to steal or break into someone's house. They just came in handy sometimes. I broke the law, big deal. Doesn't everyone do it at least once in their life?

Then one night, a month after she became an alcoholic, she met Tom down at the local bar. They, as mother put it, "fell in love". Hah. What a joke. If that's love then I'm the Queen of England. At first I was perfectly fine with it. At least they went back to his place to drink and get stoned. But then we received these letters clearly stamped with "EVICTION" in red writing. Mother didn't pay the bills so we went on a benefit. If it wasn't for me she would have no money to buy her booze. We moved into Tom's small shack and sold most of our stuff. Everything dad had worked for gone, to pay for more alcohol.

Mother didn't do squat as I shed tears, she just stood there like a waste of space. A nurse put her arms around me, hushing me while saying everything was okay. It was very soothing to my very troubled soul and after a few minutes of loud sobbing I recovered. As I wiped the salty water from my ominous orbs. I heard the doctor cough like in that um-excuse-me-? Way. I looked up to see the doctor eyeballing me with a quaint expression.

"Um... Well... You see Samantha..." his voice trailed off when he saw the fuming look I was giving him.

"No." I said shortly, my cool building up

"But Samantha-" he started but I cut across him.

"Fine. How bout I make you a deal?" I asked as I sat up into a more comfortable position which was kind of hard to do seeing as I still had the nurses attached to both of my arms.

"What kind of deal?" he replied warily,

"I won't harm myself if you don't keep me here. If I do you can cart me off to the nut house." I said negotiatively (I'm sure that's a word?). He hesitated before answering but I could tell from the appearance on his face that he was giving this deal much thought. He gave a momentarily look at mother as if to ask for permission.

"Okay Samantha" he responded calmly. The nurse's hands instantly released my arms. The stiff mattress squeaked as I moved to stand up. With one quick look at Tom and my mother who were still standing in the same spot, I shuffled in the direction of the door. Mother and Tom followed behind me awkwardly.

"Goodbye Doctor" I said as I walked out of the door, leaving the doctor and the nurses looking gobsmacked at my direct approach. I didn't stop at the reception to check out my details. I didn't stop as we reached the red dump that Tom calls a car. I didn't stop as mother screamed name over and over again. I didn't stop when I heard the calls of my fellow classmates as I ran up the road. I didn't stop for anything or anyone. I had had a sudden impulse as soon as I had strolled right out of those doors. I was going to run away. I had tried to run away many times before. Once I had been away for three days straight, but then I was caught by the police wandering around and they passed me on to the cruel Tom. They would wait for about a day or so then, if I wasn't back by then they would call the police. So why was I so determined this time? I had no idea. I had an abrupt urge to get away. Away from the hatred, away from the drama, away from everything. I would keep on running as far as my long legs would carry me.

I sprinted into the familiar forest where I spent most of my spare time. A narrow path made by myself weaved through the native trees and green bushes. After school I would come here and read books or just hang out by myself. Most of the time. It wasn't far from school, about a five minute walk. The bracelet still felt particularly warm on my skin. I glanced at it. A colour that was a tinge darker than sky blue tinted the pretty rock that clung to the silver chain. It was usually a sapphire colour. That could only mean one thing. Draco. My heart skipped a beat. He was coming like he promised.

I slowed right down as I came to the old Totara tree. I loved to climb the huge tree and sit on the highest branches while reading. Rays of sunshine peeped through the thick, heavy shelter of the forest. I uncovered the silver fronds from the small hole where I hid my bag-pack. I rummaged through trying to find what I was looking for. My head snapped up as I heard the snap of a few twigs and a noisy thump from behind me. I swiftly spun on my heels. There in front of me, much to my dismay was Tama Bishop, the "hottie" of the school as the girls call him. I couldn't see what the girls saw in him. I mean, sure he was good-looking with his black spiky hair that had bits of yellowy-orange at the tips, his violent green blue eyes the same shade as the ocean, dark skin, nice body and... What do the girls say it was?... "The whole package"? Apart from his looks he's an arrogant, self-centred jerk. Apparently he had this thing for and fair-headed emo's, and, unfortunately I fit the profile perfectly with my blonde locks and emo ways.

He grinned at me, showing his perfect white teeth that I felt like knocking out sometimes.

"Did I scare you?" he asked in a sweet-mocking way. Ugh... the sound of his voice sent waves of nausea crashing through me. I ignored him and continued to search through the black bag. My hands clasped at a ten dollar note.

"Heard you had to go to the hospital **again**." His irritating voice rung by, very close behind me. Suddenly he caught my wrists from the rear, startling me. The bag dropped to the forest floor. He wheeled me around to his face. He had a very mischievous look to his face like he was up to something. His eyes trailed over the latest cuts. My wrists had been stitched and bandaged up which I had just noticed. While I was staring at the cuts he crushed his lips to mine. I was surprised at him and tried to push him off me. I'm not a very violent person and I **knew **that I could easily hurt him with one small punch. He pushed me roughly against a tree making the bark scratch at my back.

"Get off me!" I yelled pushing against his body. His hands pinned me against the hard tree. He thrust his tongue into my mouth; this is getting too far I thought. It was one thing to touch me at all, I absolutely hated being touched by anyone let alone kissed.

I scanned my mind for ideas then a light bulb went off in my head. I drove my knee into his "package". He doubled over in pain and shock. He fell onto his side while holding his groin. He was gasping for air while rolling over in the moss and leaves. I gingerly picked up my bag, careful not to tip anymore of the contents out. I picked up the twenty dollar bill that had fallen out when my bag had dropped. I gathered my stuff from the ground before I gave a quick glance in Tama's direction. He was now swearing under his breath with his eyes closed. I felt a surge of anger towards him but at the same time pity. Like wanting to help him up but at the same time wanting to kick his face in.

"Never. Touch. Me." I said loud enough for him to hear before setting off into the direction of Auckland, not knowing that a certain platinum-blonde haired boy was thinking about me at that precise moment.


	3. New Zealand

**Ok, so I wrote this chapter to kinda teach people some history about our beautiful country. New Zealand is a very astonishing place and full of history. In a way we are kind of like Native Americans with our different tribes and that. Samantha is Nga Puhi and Tainui, though I'm Nga Puhi and Ngati Whatua (Google it). **

**--**

Draco's POV

New Zealand

I fiddled with the cold, smooth green-stone in between my pale fingers as I stared out of the window down towards the scenic land of New Zealand, my thoughts straying to a girl who I valued over my life, who I would step in front of a killing curse for. I had known her then. Three and a half years ago. Back then she was a much happier girl at the age of twelve. I remember it as though it were yesterday.

I was at some stupid school holiday programme again while my mother and father were on their second honeymoon. They always go places and dump me at the nearest care centre. I was fourteen then but now I'm old enough to look after my own so I don't go there anymore. Anyway, on the first day of the programme I was the first one there as usual. I waited till another person walked in. Her name was Samantha Rameka (pronounced ra-meh-kah). Auburn-coloured skin, striking eyes that were as black as midnight, sandy-blonde locks and a body like a twelve year old supermodel. She spoke in the normal New Zealand way. I spoke in the regular British brogue. I was there for the summer holidays then I'd return back to Hogwarts. She had lived here for the whole of her life. We talked alot. She had told me that she was in Auckland for the school holidays then she would go back to Warkworth, a small town on the outskirts of the city. She had enlightened me to a whole new world. Her tales were very wonderful especially the ones about myths and legends about Maori and she taught me alot of things about the muggle world which I had never really knew before. I must admit, muggles were, in truth, incredibly advanced for people who didn't know any magic whatsoever.

I told her about everything in return. And I mean **everything**. About Hogwarts and what it's like to be a wizard. About how I hated my father. About Potter and his gang. I told her about the Tri-wizard tournament that had gone horribly wrong. She was fascinated by my life as much as I was fascinated by hers. 

She really understood my feelings like nobody else. We clicked. She told me about her life with her mother and father. I was kinda jealous of her because she lived a happy, normal life. A father who worked on muggle contraptions called cars and a mother who worked as a waitress. My father was in the Ministry of Magic but now he's in Azkaban for siding with You-know-who. I hardly see my mother either but I don't care much. The only person who listened was Samantha. She was smart, funny, gorgeous, kind, and had a great personality. They don't make them like that anymore.

She was unlike any other girl I had ever met before. She was beautiful on the inside and out.

She told me about her dreams to be an author. She loved to read alot. Sometimes she would pull out huge paperbacks and read in between games of chess (which she usually won). Most of the times I would watch her read and she wouldn't even notice. I would know if she was reading something funny because the edges of her lips would twitch up as if she was about to laugh, or if she was reading something sad she would have this cute pout on her face.

We shared alot of views and different opinions on things. We had so much in common. Besides the fact that I was a wizard and she was a muggle.

But then our two weeks together ended and she had to go back to Warkworth. We promised each other we would see each other again. She had even me given this precious, green-stone necklace as a gift and I had given her a magical bracelet that changed colours whenever I thought about her or I was near. It must turn red dozens of times because I thought about her often. I had really missed her over these few years. I couldn't wait to see her, but first and foremost we would have to get set up. As in we I mean Harry, Ron, Hermione and I. After the final battle and You-know-who was defeated, we found an alliance. And also Harry, Hermione and Ron's first mission, as Auror's, was to guard me until the remaining Death Eaters were captured. For safety measures. I couldn't entirely agree with the new Minister for Magic on that one (who just coincidently was Percy, Ron's older brother). I didn't need any kids my _own_ _age_ to run after me and wipe my nose. I reluctantly went along anyway just because it was a tough time for their family. We lost many in the battle. But three months on and we're getting on alright; I think I might have actually saw Mrs. Weasley smile the other day. Ever since she lost Fred, Nymphandora and Lupin she has been in a very, very heartbroken state, though Teddy was proving a handful. I still feel the sting from losing Crabbe. He may have been a dim-witted prat sometimes but he was still my friend through those seven years at Hogwarts.

Nobody had known the reason behind my unexpected wanting to go to New Zealand. I had told them that New Zealand was a desolate place located in the Pacific Ocean; only a few more than five million people lived in New Zealand and that's not counting the sheep.

Samantha and I had somehow managed to stay in touch for abit by me sending an owl whenever I wasn't busy with school work. She had always sent a short message back. But then the letters stopped after she wrote telling me that her father had died. I had never stopped sending a letter every month. Then a week ago I received reply from Samantha, explaining why she had never responded. Her life had been turned upside down. She was now an emo (whatever that was) and that she had a cruel stepfather who had hidden all of the letters from her making her think that perhaps I had forgotten about her, though I couldn't see that happening in a zillion years. I wrote to her and promised her that I would come back soon and rescue her. She mailed back a letter with three words scribbled down onto a small piece of paper, three words that completely tore my heart into a billion pieces. _It's too late_.

I had always been planning on returning to NZ after Hogwarts; Samantha's final letter had just sped up the process.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts we are about to arrive in Auckland, New Zealand."_ The flight attendants gooey voice came from the intercom. The man next to me shifted his seat in its upright position before buckling some sort of restraint around his bulging waist. I had some trouble with mine. The key like thingy wouldn't fit into the slide.

"Erm... Would you like some help with that?" he asked queerly.

"Yes please." I huffed out. Muggle devices were so hard to handle. This was my first time on a plane. It was quite the experience if I must say so myself, the view from up here had been twenty times more amazing than when on a broomstick. I was glad that we had taken Hermione's suggestion instead of mine. I had never really liked apparating anyway. The tight, twisting feeling wasn't very appealing. The man had leaned over me and clasped the seatbelt in. It clicked easily.

"Thank you" I mumbled. He gave a slight nod in my direction. I stowed the glossy green-stone back in my shirt then craned my head for Ron's recognizable fiery red hair. I caught sight of Ron's blazing ginger-red hair next to Hermione's brown mane. On the other side of them was Harry's messy bob. Hermione and Ron were now officially dating although it was more like love, there was no doubt that Harry was totally in love with Ginny either. She would've been here right now if it wasn't for her parents agreeing that she should go back to Hogwarts to finish off her last year. She had cried and screamed for days when she was told that she had to go back to Hogwarts. Harry entirely agreed with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley saying "I never got the chance to finish off my last year you should be grateful to go back to a place you love." He was most likely trying to stay in their good books. She finally gave in and used the rest of her days with Harry snogging him when her parents weren't looking. He bought her a cell phone and a laptop with a webcam so he could keep in contact then spent ages informing Mr. Weasley how they work.

We had also prepared ourselves before Samantha's last letter and splashed out on muggle clothing, cell phones each and other things that Hermione thought would be useful there. My mother was shocked when I had told her that I was leaving. She cried while saying "first Lucius now you? All of my family are leaving me!" she kept on repeating the last bit as if it would make me stay. After a few hours of sobbing and wailing she straightened herself out and asked where I was going. I wasn't allowed to tell her where so I lied and said I was going to live in America amongst muggles. She knew that I would need money so we went to Gringotts bank and she gave me a hefty sum of muggle money. It would be enough for me to buy everything I needed. _"A home fit for a king and a decent education." _ She had said. I had stayed with her all the way through the night then gave her a whopping big hug before I left. I also told her not to tell father that I was leaving. She understood what I meant and said goodbye. I really did love my mother.

We were all now standing in the lobby of a very posh hotel in downtown Auckland. Tall buildings and apartments stood everywhere, all glinting in the summer sun. It was twenty eight degrees Celsius. Apparently this was one of the hottest days they had had all summer. No kidding. The lobby was very cool compared to the baking sun outside. Thank Merlin for air conditioners.

The guests and staff all stared at us as we walked up to the check in desk. Hermione was in lead because she knew what to do. The hotel manager eyed us curiously. He was a young man, shorter than me or Ron. Hazel coloured eyes, dark brown hair, good-looking enough. He only looked maybe twenty six or something.

"Hello may I help you?" he asked politely in a familiar New Zealand accent. Hermione beamed at him, "Yes may I please have two rooms please?" she replied in her British pronunciation.

"Well, what kind of room's Madame?" he said while he typed on his sleek computer.

"Two doubles please" she asked hastily.

"Let me see... Ah yes. We have two double bedroom suites with queen sized beds. It's actually a whole room together because the rooms join together. Will that be alright?"

"Yes that would be fine thank you." She pulled a small, pink wallet from her lavender purse.

"It's six hundred per night for each room. Do you know how long you and you're company will be staying Miss...?" he trailed off giving Hermione a questioning look.

"Miss Clearwater. We won't be here for long" She replied smoothly.

"Okay then Miss Clearwater. Now all I need to see is some identification, passport or anything." He typed some more into his computer.

"Oh my passport is in my purse hold on. I just have to find It." she smiled at the man. She turned around and I saw her swiftly tap the tip of her wand to her passport. She pretended to be searching for her passport but only Harry, Ron and I saw her cram her wand back in her bag that had been expanded to keep all of our belongings in it too without the hassle of heavy luggage. She quickly spun around on her heels before producing a passport. He took a quick glance through it, looking from the passport back to Hermione then handed it back to her. She stuck it away again. She paid for the rooms. Total cost was: one thousand two hundred for one night.

"Okay everything seems to be in order... Here's your room keys." he passed two cards to Hermione.

"Room number one hundred and two and one hundred and three. On the fifth floor. If you need anything please dial the number by the phone. Or if you want someone to show you around give me a call." He winked at Hermione, Ron growled behind him before stepping forward.

"I don't really think she'll be needing it pal" then he grabbed Hermione by the hand and carted her off towards the elevator. The man looked as stunned as Hermione did. Harry and I laughed out loud as we followed Ron and astounded Hermione. There was sheer silence in the elevator except for the quiet speakers playing some funny music.

We walked down the hall that was intense with the smell of breakfast. What was the time here?

Hermione was counting the door numbers under her breath. She halted in front of the door to suite one hundred and two. She fumbled for the card in her jeans pocket. She slid the card into a small slot on the door handle. She turned the handle and pushed the door open. We all filed inside and were overcome by a very elegant and modern hotel room.

All of the walls were painted a dark beige colour which worked well in similarity with the soft, chocolate coloured carpet. A small kitchen was positioned in the right corner, which came with a mini fridge, polished mushroom benches and a stainless silver sink, a toaster, an electric kettle and a microwave slash oven thing. Fawn cupboards lined the walls above the sink. Aligned with the wall to our left was a flat screen television with toffee leather couches lying in a square around it and a side table with a land line resting on top. It read that the time was nine' o'clock. Next to the kitchen was a diminutive timber table lying in the middle of it was a bowl of fruit. Conveniently there were four dining chairs surrounding the square table. Behind the table was a glass sliding door that slid open to a spectacular view of Auckland's viaduct. Many yachts were drifting about in the sparkling ocean water of the viaduct. We were all mesmerized by the picturesque view. We all slowly walked out on to the veranda to get a better look. Outside was even more enthralling up close. The light breeze felt very nice to my skin and it calmed my senses. The sun shone brightly in the clear, blue sky. Down below people were strolling along, out to enjoy the nice, sunny day. I noticed that across the viaduct there were a few restaurants occupied with paying customers. I leaned my elbows against the warm railing and gazed out to the vast, stretching ocean and sighted a familiar, eerie looking volcano, covered in leafy trees that protected the surface of the dormant domain. My memories took me to a time when Samantha and I were sitting side by side on our favourite bench down by the beach in Mission Bay. We both were staying close to that area so we liked to take the time to just relax in the summer sun and talk. It was our favourite hangout.

"_Do you see that volcano Draco?" Samantha asked me in her soft voice as she pointed to a green mountain in front of us. The black sand on the beach was partially hidden by the assorted white shells that had been washed up during high tide. I followed her long finger in the direction of the volcano. Gulls were circling the creepy mountain. It loomed in the distance like a giant. It looked very particular with its evergreen bushes and peaks that looked as if they had been carved into the mountain. _

"_Yeah what about it?" I replied turning back to her gorgeous face and gentle features. _

"_It's named Rangitoto. In English that translates to Blood Sky." She gazed at the mountain in admiration. Only a New Zealander could do that. _

"_Why?" I asked confusedly. She turned towards me and grinned. I was dazzled by her every move. _

"_My ancestors from Tainui came here once before, 600 years ago. Tamatekapua, the captain of the Arawa canoe, and others in the Great fleet were guided by the light and smoke from the emerging of Rangitoto from the sea. It was here that the Tainui and the Arawa met. Tamatekapua made improper advances to Whakaotirangi, who was Hoturoa's (captain of the Tainui) first wife. This started a fierce battle and Tamatekapua was badly wounded and retreated to Rangitoto where he cut his feet on the sharp scoria. He bled so much from his cuts and wounds that the rocks were stained red. It's very extraordinary because it's the only volcano born from the sea. And you see how it is surrounded by water? Just like Auckland. How awesome is that?" she asked excitedly. _

I warped back to the future and smiled. Those two weeks may have been short but they were the best two weeks of my life. Those two weeks were the weeks I finally discovered my true love.


	4. United

Samantha's POV

United

The burning sensation in the pit of my stomach kept me going. Just knowing that I would soon be with Draco was filling me with volatility like a balloon being filled with helium. I was on a high.

Over the past three years I have changed immensely, in thoughts and stability. Before the death of my father I was a happy girl. I didn't have care in the world. Now I am hardly happy at all. Maybe once every year I'm genuinely cheerful. I wonder if Draco would see the difference between me and the twelve year old he had known back then. A person can change alot over three and a half long years.

We had shared a special bond, a sturdy bond that couldn't be easily broken. I wasn't a very sociable person, hid beneath the safe cover of my books, not bothering to approach anyone and only politely respond when people asked me a direct question. But this boy was different, I could tell from the moment I saw him sitting all alone in the corner of the room. And I was right. He was a wizard in training, bound to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry till he was seventeen. Now that I thought about Draco would have probably finished Hogwarts by now. Wow. Time passes when you're an emotional individual.

"Where did you say you were going darling?" the kind, young lady next to me asked.

"Auckland or anywhere closer to that. Thank you again for picking me up not many people pick up hitchhikers." I said nicely. The woman, Jessica, was in her early twenties, a natural brunette with deep indigo contacts, whom was travelling from the far north back to her home in Auckland. Jessica was a very nice person, nice enough to pick up a fifteen year old hitchhiker, and not accept any of the money that I carried with me for gas.

"No problem. At least I picked you up and not a dodgy old man in his forties. " when she laughed it sounded very pleasant and bubbly.

"Yeah." I mumbled in response thinking about the dozens of offers I had received from men young and old.

"So what's in Auckland if you mind me asking? I mean shouldn't a fifteen year old girl like yourself be hanging out with your friends or something? It is the school holiday isn't it?" She asked curiously with a hint of apprehension in her tone. I couldn't tell her the truth so I lied. I hated lying to people. It added guilt to my conscience along with grief and depression. What made things worse was that I was such a convincing liar.

"My mother and... father," I strained at the word father, Tom was no father figure. "Are in Auckland already. They had to leave urgently because they heard that my Nan was dying in Auckland hospital of a heart attack. And seeing as I don't have a number to contact them and no one to look after me and no car to drive... hitchhiking was my last resort." I finished quickly. _Liar! Liar! Liar!_ The tiny voice in my head chanted. _Well I don't see you doing to help us out do I? Or do you want to return to that horrible place? _And that silenced the irritating voice. I felt smug; I was rarely able to shut her up once she started.

"Okay then." She replied staring at the road. The sun was still flooding through the window screen. Today was such a hot day. Luckily Jessica had air conditioning. I peeked at the digital clock on the radio screen. Eleven thirty. Time flies fast.

I gazed out of the window at the trees flashing by for a bit. Soon we would be in Orewa, then Auckland. It was a lovely day out, the type of day where kids would line up when they heard the ice cream trucks joyful music playing. A nice, hot summer's day. I wound down my window abit to smell the fresh air of freedom. I inhaled the sweet smell and smiled to myself.

Jessica drove at a reasonable speed, I was sure it was just because I was in the car and she didn't want to set a bad example. I would see the odometer hit one hundred and five then she would slow down as if she had just realized that I was in the car. I turned towards her in my seat.

"You can go faster if you like I won't mind." I encouraged her.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to start following me in speeding." She said impatiently while her foot inched towards the pedal.

"Nah, go ahead." I muttered and with that she hit the gas and soared through Orewa and straight onto the highway.

Half an hour later I was thanking Jessica for the lovely trip while stumbling around restlessly.

"Hey it's no problem! You've been a great passenger to hang with." She said positively and beamed a smile at me, I returned a half-hearted one. Jessica certainty wasn't a slow driver.

"Are you sure I can't give you some money for gas or something? I feel as though I have been free lancing on your parade." I said earnestly. I didn't want to take advantage of her or anything.

"No really I'm fine honey. Make sure you get to the hospital for your Nan." She said benevolently and guilt swept through me once more. I really did like her; she was a nice lady, brimming with positivity and cheerfulness.

"Well... Thanks again Jessica, it was great to meet you and I had an awesome drive." I said.

"You're welcome Katrina." And another wave of guilt, I had said that my name was Katrina. She hopped back into her car and zoomed off while beeping her horn. I waved after her till the vehicle was out of sight. Jessica had dropped me off a few blocks away from Auckland City Hospital. I had absolutely no idea whatsoever of where I was to go, my only guide was a bracelet, and I only had thirty bucks. I glanced at the bracelet; it was definitely lighter there was no doubt about it. A baby blue colour maybe. I had a sudden inspiration. Draco and I had always loved the beach. One beach in particular. The beach in Mission Bay was where we would hang out and chat when we weren't at that lame school holiday programme. I walked to the nearest bus stop and caught a bus ride to Mission Bay. It had been ages since I had been on a bus other than a school bus. It was rather fun riding on a bus again and passing through the soaring office blocks and seeing the tall Skytower again. The last time I was in Auckland was the last time I saw Draco. The bus pulled up to the bus stop and I got off. A few changes had been made too. Across the road from the beach used to be a huge field where people would play sports like rugby, touch, and soccer. Now a segment of that field had been made into a children's park. A flying fox, octopus, a wheel, a swing and other various play things now stood on that soft plastic like ground that constructors used to prevent kids from getting really hurt if they fell off. Other people were also out to play in the sun too. Joggers jogged passed while listening to their I-pods, a game of touch was going on. I looked closely, I was sure I knew that boy. I went over to get a good look and sure enough there was Matthew, a boy who went to my old school when I lived in Auckland. I better go before he sees me. Why was I cursed with such an uncanny memory?

I crossed the road again and walked back onto the memorable beach that appeared pretty much unchanged. I gazed around the beach, lots of people, mostly teens like myself where sun bathing or out swimming in the high shimmering tide. I took off my black worn-out Chuck Taylor's and removed my socks too. I unzipped my rucksack and stowed my shoes carefully on top of all the other mess. I was wearing denim mini shorts already, a black hoody and a tight red t-shirt. I yanked the hoody over my head and put it away in my bag. I carefully set foot on the sand as though I were stepping on hot rocks. The sand seeped through my toes and warmed the soles of my feet. Boys looked up in interest as I passed by them sitting in the shade. But not the one I wanted. I craned my neck and stood on my tiptoes. I skimmed through the mass of teens on the sandy beach trying to see his distinct pale blonde hair. When I had checked twice and hadn't seen him a surge of disappointment emanated through me. He wasn't here. I should've known it. Of course he wouldn't come back for me. Sure we had formed a friendship, but what in the world made me think that he'd come back for me? He most likely had girls drooling at his feet by now. Pretty girls, not like me. He probably thought that it was pathetic that I had even answered to his mail after all these years and only replied to be polite. I should've never written back to his letters. I bet he already has a girlfriend. A beautiful brunette that looked like a prototypical male fantasy.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar deep voice asked from behind me. I would know that voice from anywhere. I spun around so fast that it made my head dizzy. I swayed for a moment then I staggered forward, right into the strong arms of Draco Malfoy. I looked up and my eyes met the gray ones of Draco. He had definitely changed over the years. He was more muscular and toned to perfection. He had no doubt grown taller. He looked about six foot five, a giant compared to my five foot six. He wore his infamous grin that had always had a way of dazzling me. His platinum hair had grown abit, but still looked utterly gorgeous. My heart thumped in my rib cage, trying to escape its prison. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed in to his smoky eyes.

--

Draco

I had never seen such beauty in my life. Ever. As the taxi lurched to a halt in the parking zone, I was eager to get to Samantha. To hold her in my arms and cradle her forever. I resisted the urge to run onto the beach, movie style, and hold her while we shared a passionate kiss.

I slowly crept up behind her and remained a few metres away just scrutinizing her every motion. Her body definitely looked very mature for her age. Same naturally golden-brown, flawless skin. Dirty-blonde tresses that waved softly to her elbows. She was wearing mini shorts that fitted quite nicely to her long pin-ups and a red, snug fitting t-shirt that clung to her fully developed chest. She was fairly tall for her age of fifteen. She could easily be mistaken for eighteen or nineteen. She stood on her tip-toes as she scoped the beach with her eyes that were now as black as midnight around the pupils and outlined a deep, sapphire blue. This received a few curious glances from lots of boys. This kinda annoyed me but not as much as it should. She almost looked hopeful. Could she actually be searching for me? I thought wordlessly. When she unhappily accepted the fact that I might not be there I made my cue. And also I saw a boy about to move towards her.

"Looking for someone?" I asked as I moved towards her. She whirled around so quick that it was a blur. She stumbled forwards and I embraced her as she fell into my arms. It felt right to have her in my arms at last. I gaped at her stunning face. She instantly met my eyes. Her eyes were those of a thousand tales. Her spheres were occupied with anger and hatred mixed with sorrow and torment. Yet deep into those bold eyes a light lit up the darkness.

"Dr-Dr-Draco?" she stuttered her eyes widened. Her melodic voice raised an octave.

"Yes?" I replied cooly, even though my insides were jumping at the sound of her voice.

"Is it really you?" she asked feebly. Two fat tears swelled in her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I-I'm sorry for not coming earlier I was trying my hard-" I started but she put a warm, slender finger to my lips which cut me off. She closed her eyes.

"_Aroha mai, Aroha atu_." shequoted in her native tongue. God, I forgot how hot she was when she spoke Maori. I marvelled at her beauty. Not only was she utterly gorgeous on the outside but also on the inside. She opened her eyes again. My thumb came up to stroke her soft cheeks. She gazed up at me from under her long lashes. Didn't she know what that was doing to me?

--

Sam (a.k.a Samantha)

His thumb tenderly caressed my cheek like silk. My eyes travelled upwards till they met his entrancing gaze. I bit my lip. His lips looked so smooth and alluring. I suddenly couldn't take the three and a half years of waiting. I leaned towards his lips and he caught the gist of my movement. His fingers tangled in my hair as he pulled me closer. Our lips touched finally touched after three and a half years. His lips were warm and gentle as he deepened the kiss. My arms entwined around his broad neck as I pulled him nearer. His hands unmated from my hair and slowly drew small circles at the arch of my back. I shivered pleasantly. This was so worth waiting for.

We could've stayed like that for decades but sooner or later girls gotta have air. I pulled away and drew in a gust of much needed breath of air. Our foreheads were bowed together as if we were praying.

The only thing that I could hear was our matched deep breathing. I didn't hear the sound of the waves lapping against the shore. None of the loud voices coming from the ecstatic teens. No gulls screeching stridently from above. Nothing else mattered but us. Life was nothing to me if it lacked Draco. I could never picture myself surviving without him now.

"Draco?" I asked softly.

"Yes Sam?" he replied dreamily, using his nickname for me.

"I love you." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Stupid! Guys couldn't handle commitment especially seventeen-year-old guys. Those three words scare the shit out of them. I'm going to scare him off, I just know it. His breathing hitched and when he responded his voice was intense with emotion.

"I love you too Samantha Rameka." He said. My heart stopped for a moment at his sentence.

"I will love you Draco till the day my heart stops beating" I whispered to him and I meant it. I will always love him, till my breathing ceases, till my heart stops beating, till the day I die.


	5. Story

**Hope you like that chapter! Woah that chapter was hard. I now have a proper plot for my story (If you didn't notice I was kinda winging it). A few surprises along the way, and hopefully a good fight scene coz I utterly LOVE fight scenes! I haven't updated in a while... Should get to it.. Enjoy...**

**--**

Story

There I sat awkwardly on the plush brown leather couch as I listened to the argument going on in the room. I knew it was about me, as they didn't really think to whisper anymore. I could clearly make out what the bushy brown headed girl was saying to Draco. Her name was Hermione if I remember correctly. She wasn't saying anything nasty about me, or even annoyed at **me**, she was just agitated that Draco hadn't told her earlier what the reason behind this trip was. Ron, the ginger ninja boy and Harry, Draco's ex-enemies were completely supportive about the situation.

"Well Draco you could've at least told us that you wanted to come here because of some girl. That might've given me abit more time to prepare and maybe get an extra room. Jeez" she said loudly.

"She's not just any girl Hermione. She's special to me. I had to get here quickly or else she could've done something harmful to herself. Haven't you noticed the cuts on her wrist?" Draco exclaimed in a tensed tone. Poor Draco. I was causing all of this trouble; I should just leave right now and save them the hassle of kicking me out. When Hermione replied she spoke more gently and calmly.

"Draco, I am not annoyed at all by the fact that she is here, I actually think it's sweet that you'd go through all this trouble to arrive as swiftly as possible. It's just if you're going to have to tell us about these kinds of things. We are now all friends and friends tell each other if they're going to bring home a girl who they haven't seen for years when in fact they said they were just going out to get a breath of fresh air!" then it went all quiet, I assumed they're probably passing around looks at each.

Ron had shifted into a sitting position opposite me in the leather sofa. He was staring at the bedroom door with a funny expression. He cleared his throat then turned his attention to me.

"So.... um..." Ron started in an attempt to make conversation. The look he was giving me made me want to turn away. He was staring at me as though he hadn't seen a human being before. It made me feel insecure. _Come on Draco, hurry up._ I thought to myself. I was kinda tense. I had no idea why though, it wasn't like Ron was going to put some sort of mumbo-jumbo spell on me.

"So.... how do you know Draco again?" Ron asked peculiarly. I don't know why but I really didn't want to answer that question. Leave all the talking for Draco. But then again I didn't want to be rude and seem like a bitch. I wanted to make a good impression.

"Well, Draco and I met at a school holiday programme a few years ago." I said honestly. My shrink says that talking openly is good for me, outside and inside of the office.

"Oh really?" Ron said in a distant tone. And that was our conversation. Draco, Hermione and Harry were in the room discussing the sleeping arrangements now. I didn't care where I slept as long as it was close to Draco. As I waited I studied Ron. He was a lean, very tall guy on the verge of his adult years with witty brown eyes that stared at me when he thought I wasn't looking. His eccentric red-ginger hair almost touched his shoulders giving him a careless look. I thought about Ron's appearance my mind led me to Hermione and Harry and how different the three besties were. Somehow I imagined fully trained wizards slash witches would look abit more different than these adolescences. They all came across as normal teenagers like me. Well, not quite as strange as me, but pretty darn close to it. At least _they _didn't cut themselves.

I soon got tired of waiting for Draco so I stood up in one swift movement and made my way towards the beautiful view of the harbour. It was so pretty. The harbour shimmered beautifully under the shine of the sun. The water was a green-blue colour which made me think of Tama. I shuddered in disgust and tried to push the recent memory out of my mind and store it in the place where I kept all of my.... ugly memories. I focused more on the placid flow of the water, gently lapping against the boardwalk. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the sunshine warming my eyelids. The feel of the cool air breezing past my face.

I breathed in the clean, fresh air, pleased with the fact that it was summer. It was summer and I was in love. Summer Love. How lovely. With a joyful sigh I reopened my eyes to the ocean and smiled. _Wow_, I thought to myself. I had actually smiled.

I heard the glass door slide open quietly and then a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bout time" I mumbled. Every minute I spent apart from Draco I felt like he was going to disappear again, turn into dust and blow away in the wind. Like I wasn't complete without him. Like there was a piece of me that he always kept with him and I was an unfinished puzzle without it.

"And I missed you too" Draco whispered in my ear. He kissed the lobe of my ear and made his way down my neck while saying each word as a sentence "Every." Kiss. "Single". Kiss. "Second". Kiss.

He kissed up and down my neck with his gentle lips. I leaned my head away to allow him more kissing access.


End file.
